The present invention relates to a seat cushion assembly for placement on the upper surface of a seat, such as a stool. The assembly includes a cushion and a skirt extending downwardly from the cushion, such that the skirt extends over the edge of the seat when the cushion is placed on this upper surface of the seat.
The cushion assembly includes means for removably retaining the cushion on the seat surface. Thus, once the cushion assembly is placed on the seat surface, slippage of the cushion on the seat surface is minimized. Additionally, since the cushion assembly is removable, it can be easily removed for cleaning purposes.